Courrier du coeur ?
by katana 00
Summary: Heero, dont la mission est de délivrer de simples missives, va être proprement envoyé sur les roses par l'un des destinataires de celles-ci. Evidemment, les petits mots doux peuvent fuser quand les langues s'emmêlent et s'emballent, mais qu'en sera-t-il des mains ? Seront-elles fatalement de la partie ? Comment d'innocents courriers peuvent-ils tisser d'aussi étranges liens ?


**Disclaimer** **:** _Les GBoys ne sont pas à moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Ben je ne vais pas m'emballer. Peux même dire que je m'en tamponne. Suis-je timbrée ? Non, je réussis juste à m'affranchir d'eux ! ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Depuis le temps que je voulais revenir sur ce fandom, voilà qui est fait !_

 _Avant de livrer ce rikiki OS (où je joue allègrement avec les mots), je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser auprès de celles attendant la suite de « Des maux sous des mots ». Cette longue période de silence est impardonnable j'en suis consciente, mais comme je veux que ce soit un tant soit peu présentable (puisque cette fic est à caractère plus « sérieux ») ben je pinaille (peut-être trop et à tort, mais mon manque de confiance me fait douter que c'est bon à être posté). Puis-je abuser encore un peu de votre patience ? Merci et vraiment navrée ! u_u'_

 _En attendant, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ces lignes (écrites en 2013)._

.

.

 **«Courrier du cœur ?»**

.

.

L'exaspérant tintement de la sonnette martelait les tempes déjà, fortement, irritées d'un Duo Maxwell fulminant et fou de rage. Cinq bonnes minutes que cet agaçant boucan persistait à le gonfler. Apparemment, l'emmerdeur public ne saisissait nullement qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'ouvrir sa foutue porte pour connaitre la raison de son concerto casse-noisettes.

\- « **Quoi ?** » finit-il par ouvrir brusquement, beuglant méchamment sur l'homme en uniforme qui l'examina, dubitativement, l'espace d'une seconde.

Lui, mal élevé ? A peine ! Sincèrement, la faute ne lui incombait absolument pas. Impossible de lui attribuée d'une quelconque manière. L'importun aurait du comprendre le message, pourtant si évident, et s'abstenir de remplacer le strident son par des martèlements, tout aussi chiants pour un homme en recherche de concentration. Bordel, c'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ce que le monde pouvait être intolérant parfois !

\- « **Bonjour Monsieur. Faudrait voir à vider, parfois. Je ne peux plus rien y insérer.** » se contenta d'expliquer brièvement le casse-pied sonneur, désignant la boite à lettre surchargée de prospectus et autres enveloppes.

Une robuste réplique bien cinglante n'aurait sûrement pas été du goût de l'habitant alors Heero Yuy décida de contenir sa mauvaise humeur. Si seulement, il pouvait conserver le silence, comme à son habitude ! Sauf que le soufflon carabiné, que J son chef de secteur lui avait généreusement servi le matin même quant à sa rudesse et son manque de jovialité envers les clients, lui résonnait encore aux oreilles. Définitivement, mieux valait ne pas faire de vague. Heero devait manifester de l'entrain auprès de la clientèle pour éviter le pire et c'était tout.

L'avertissement avait été, scrupuleusement, clair : plus de jovialité ou direction la case triage. Et franchement, se farder, toute la journée, la valse d'enveloppes dans un endroit miteux, sans jamais voir le soleil, non merci ! Heero avait choisi ce métier pour la semi-liberté qu'il pouvait y dénicher, alors son caractère volcanique n'allait sûrement pas tout venir foutre en l'air.

\- « **Fourre-la ailleurs alors !** » tempêta Duo, ne prenant aucunement en compte la salvatrice passivité de son interlocuteur, trop excité d'avoir été interrompu dans son travail pour une telle banalité.

Ces planches n'allaient, indéniablement, pas avancer s'il était toujours dérangé pour si peu ! Et se faire incendier, à tout va, par son sadique éditeur, Quatre Raberba Winner pour ne pas le nommer, était loin d'être son activité préférée. D'autant que derrière ses aimables sourires, le bougre savait parfaitement vous pourrir l'existence.

\- « **Pas besoin d'agresser mes tympans ! A moins de vouloir que je te sonne les cloches !** » poursuivit-il tout aussi enflammé.

\- « **Votre voisin m'a affirmé que vous étiez dur de la feuille.** » rétorqua Heero, passablement sur les nerfs, indiquant d'un bref regard la porte en vis-à-vis. Fallait vraiment qu'il fasse preuve de sang froid à toute épreuve devant pareille teigne !

\- « **Dur de la feuille, hein ?** » répéta l'excité américain, à présent un air vaguement comploteur sur le visage.

Le démoniaque sourire annonçait une tempête éminente dont Heero n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire les frais. D'une main ferme, le schizophrène de service le poussa légèrement, puisqu'il végétait maladroitement devant lui, sur le côté afin de bien dégager l'espace. Son rival en matière de vente de manga allait faire grise mine, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Il allait le dégommer sévèrement ! Consciencieusement, Duo échauffa doucement sa voix pour finir par hurler subitement :

\- « **Wufei Chaaaaaang ! Je ne suis, absolument, pas dur de la feuille ! Loin de là ! Preuve en est, j'entends, parfaitement, tes jérémiades et couinements, style « oh ouiiiii », quand Trowa vide ses cartouches dans ton encrier ou te taille le crayon !** »

Bien que l'allusion fût savamment imagée, Heero n'eut aucun mal à lire entre les lignes. Tout comme la majorité des voisins, déambulant dans le couloir ou enjoints à rejoindre leurs paliers, interpelés par la tonnante et vibrante sérénade.

\- « **Maxwell ! Tu vas finir sur le carreau cette fois ! Je vais te buter ! Et en prime, je te cisaille cet immonde plumeau qui te sert de coiffure !** » grogna férocement un charmant asiatique, ouvrant brutalement sa porte à son tour.

A l'évidence, les deux hommes avaient des tempéraments de feu qu'il ne fallait pas trop chauffer pour faire péter la poudre. Heureusement, un brun-auburn élancé, qu'Heero identifia comme le parfait assistant du second dessinateur, stoppa toute velléité chez le chinois en l'obligeant à rentrer sans tarder. Peut-être la promesse d'une séance de taille-crayon avait-elle refroidit les mortelles ardeurs ! Toujours est-il que le calme sembla se réapproprier les lieux pour la sauvegarde de tous.

\- « **Je pensais déposer un avis de passage pour ce recommandé contre signature.** » reprit froidement Heero, fortement enclin à mettre rapidement les voiles de cet asile de fous.

\- « **C'est quoi ?** » ronchonna Duo, légèrement plus posé devant le calme de l'agent des postes et satisfait de s'être défoulé sur son éternel concurrent de shonen.

\- « **Un recommandé contre signature.** » répéta placidement la morne voix, sans pour autant accorder le sourire de rigueur qu'il aurait du présenter comme l'exigeait le manuel du parfait facteur.

\- « **Ca ok, mais à l'intérieur ?** »

\- « **Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ouvrir le courrier d'inconnu. Mes distractions sont hautement plus satisfaisantes et intelligentes.** » ironisa-t-il, quelque peu hautainement.

Attitude qui fut gratifiée d'un regard noir de la part de Duo pour une telle impudence. Pour qui se prenait-il cet agent ? Il voulait tâter de son poing ? A croire que tout le monde se liguait contre lui ces derniers temps ! Soudain, une illumination traversa son esprit. Quitte à l'avoir emmerdé, ce mec allait en payer le prix.

\- « **Prête-moi ta langue !** » quémanda Duo sans autre forme de politesse, revenant vers l'intrus après avoir attrapé quelque chose sur le meuble longeant le vestibule.

\- « **Etes-vous timbré ?** » clama dangereusement Heero, loin d'être disposé à lui rendre ce service. Surtout après le déplorable accueil reçu ! Un séjour avec J au commande ne serait pas du luxe pour ce chevelu !

\- « **Tu m'as sonné alors autant que tu serves ! J'avais justement un paquet à poster. Et pour coller ce timbre faut le mouiller, alors lèche !** » déclara Duo qui était content de dénicher un cobaye lécheur. Ses papilles délicates ne supportant, aucunement, le goût si particulier de la petite taxe.

\- « **De nos jours, ils en existe des autocollants.** » se permit Heero, pas très enclin à sortir sa langue pour autre chose qu'une grimace infantile à destination du braillard.

\- « **Etale pas ta science, juste ta salive !** » s'amusa Duo, avant de lui abandonner le précieux colis pour son éditeur. Fort content de pouvoir éviter la file au guichet, il voyait présentement l'utilité du providentiel facteur.

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Le p'tit coin guest** **:**

 _Aya31 et Moon72, dans l'éventualité où vous passeriez ici, je vous remercie infiniment pour votre implication sur le deuxième chapitre « Des maux sous des mots ». Promis, je tente de faire au mieux ! … Je répondrai aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Encore merci et pardon ! A bientôt. ^^_


End file.
